The complex functions carried out by the nervous system demand highly orchestrated and precisely regulated developmental programs. Alterations in these programs have been shown to underlie many neuronal disorders including autism, behavioral syndromes, and neurodegeneration. Thus, a complete understanding of the basic mechanisms of nervous system development is essential for a rational design of therapeutic and behavioral strategies to combat these disorders. The goal of the 2010 Neural Development Gordon Research conference is to bring together established and rising investigators to discuss recent research breakthroughs, in order to foster interactions and collaborations, and to strengthen the foundation for translational research. The overall theme of the meeting will center around a molecular genetic approach, and the role of cross-species investigations in our understanding of neurodevelopmental principles. This conference has been held biannually since 1981, and has become the premier conference in this field that consistently attracts prominent national and international researchers, as well as students and postdoctoral fellows in a small, interactive setting for in depth scientific discussions. The format of the meeting which is centered around oral presentations followed by extensive discussions, highly interactive poster sessions, and 'free'time for informal meetings allows a level and depth of interaction that is rarely found at other, larger conferences. The 2010 conference will cover 9 themes including brain patterning;neuronal stem cells;cell fate specification;neuronal morphology, patterning and outgrowth;synaptic development;key technological breakthroughs;regulation of neuronal gene expression;development of circuits;and degeneration and regeneration. In developing the program, attention was paid to inviting speakers who have made recent exciting breakthroughs and who use a variety of model systems and multiple approaches including molecular, genetic and cellular, in their research. The program also includes national and international speakers, as well as both senior and junior researchers. 41% of the confirmed speakers are women. Based on prior history, we expect that the 2010 Neural Development GRC will be similarly successful in furthering our understanding of neuronal development, and in promoting strategies for translational research to address human neurodevelopmental pathologies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Research conferences provide a critical forum for the dissemination of research findings, and for the establishment of collaborations leading to novel insights. The 2010 Gordon Research Conference in Neural Development is expected to impact public health by furthering our understanding of the basic mechanisms by which the central and peripheral nervous systems develop, and how these mechanisms are disrupted in diseases. Discussions and interactions among researchers working on different model systems using multiple experimental approaches is expected to result in the initiation of novel research directions, leading to the development of new therapeutic strategies and the identification of targets for rational drug design.